2 Boys 1 Heart
by BoredLemonzz
Summary: Karol, the young childish boy, goes to see Raven, both clearly miss each other, but are they just hiding their feelings for each other since they first met? Yaoi, Boy x Boy. Don't like, please leave.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T own Tales Of Vesperia, or any of the characters. Ether belong to Namco Bandai.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Dahngrest, it wasn't anything unusual. Everyone was either inside or they went to see their friends and family. Karol Capel? he was going to see Raven, Karol had come to see the old man, after all, it been 1 year since the world was saved.

*Knock Knock*

"Hello? You in there Raven?" Karol called out. Nothing. He called out again, but louder. "Raven, Come on out!" "HEY OLD MAN!"

A groan came from the other side. "UGH! Don't call me that..." "Well, Yuri calls you it." Karol replied.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Karol giggled. "Hahaha! Gets him every time!" He stood there for a minute, then the door flung wide open, and the door nearly smacked Karol in the face. Oh, how funny THAT would have been! "Hey kiddo!" Raven said happily.

"RAVEN!" Karol shouted with glee, and embraced Raven with a big hug. Raven blushed a little. ("Wow, still childish as ever...he's only 12 and still young so I can't blame him.")

"woah, you missed me that much?" Raven asked, he laughed a little, but was a bit embarrassed. Karol, still smiling, looked up to Raven. "Of course! Haven't seen you since a year ago!"

"Well, come in and we'll talk more inside." Karol obeyed, loosened his grip, and walked inside. Raven shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have a seat."

"Wow Raven, you've changed quite a bit..." Karol was stunned.

Raven replied: "Nah, i'm just more polite these days."

"Ok... any good news?"

"Not really."

Karol Stuttered. "H-Huh? Oh come on, i bet you do!"

"Nah. Just been missing you. that's all."

Karol paused and thought for a few seconds...

("That's odd...he normally used to say many great things that he's done... or is he hiding something..?")

"Hey, Rav-Oh. Where did he go?"

Raven had left the room.

"Better go look for him."

Karol searched all around the house. not in the Kitchen or the Bathroom. One place Karol didn't check was the Bedroom. He opened the bedroom door, no one there.

He then yawned. something he smelt had a sweet aroma, in seconds, Karol fell on the floor and fell asleep.

A few hours later, he awoke in Raven's bed. To his horror, he was naked? Plus, the room was pitch black. next to him, was Raven?

"What's going on?" Karol was shaking with fear.

Raven turned over and said in a sexy tone: "Hey Karol, there's something i- no, WE have to tell."

Karol just wanted to scream and run away. but he didn't. he just let Raven cuddle him.

"W-W-What do you mean...?"

"I love you."

Karol eyes widened, he heart was tight in a knot, he was stiff, and all of a sudden, he turned around and met Ravens lips.

Karol knew he wanted Raven, but he was just too scared to reveal anything.

Raven pulled Karol under the covers, and slid down both of their boxers...

He then shoved his sweet member inside Karol's mouth.

Karol was horrified that Raven would do such a thing, how...awkward it was.

Karol didn't want to, but he did. he started trusting his head back and forward. he then went faster, Raven moaned. "I can't hold it in... i'm gon-"

Raven had shot his seed inside of Karol's mouth. Karol gulped down the tasty, gooey white liquid down.

Karol went up to Raven and kissed him, and opened his mouth so that their tongues met. They did this for about 5 minutes, then Karol got his member and shoved it inside Raven.

"Oh Karol...god, i never even knew you'd agree to this..."

"Maybe, but i love you too. Why have we been hiding it for so long...?"

Karol moved back and forward very fast, he was getting very hot, Raven was hotter, and turned around so that his mouth had Karol's member inside.

Both then shot their seed inside their mouths, and gulped down the liquid.

...

...

...

It was morning, and Karol had woken up. he was in bed with his lover, and kissed Raven on the head.

Karol knew their lives would never be the same again after that night.

Karol wouldn't tell the others.

They both would keep it a secret. Forever.

**END**


End file.
